Locura, Descontrol Y un Brebaje de Cereza
by Berenise Acirione
Summary: Leo no sabe como ocurrio, solo sabe que esa fiesta le causaria mas de un problema al Campamento, y no solo a los campistas... Maldito el "brujo" que le dio ese frasco, Maldito el por haberlo guardado, Maldito instinto de hombre por haberlo obligado a Usarlo...


_**Disclaimer:**_ Solo la trama es mía en esta historia, los personajes, nombres, lugares, etc. Pertenecen a la mente del magnífico Rick Riordan. Los hechos que se asemejen a la realidad son pura coincidencia.

_**Este fic participa en el reto "¡Oh, no! ¡¿Por qué tenia que ser el amor?!" del foro El campamento Mestizo.**_

Leo creía que las cosas no podían ser mejores, hasta la madrugada del 28 de Febrero...

Verán, todo iba de diez hasta que se acordó del brebaje extraño de aquel brujo que se encontró en la punta del Puente de Brooklyn. El no creía en esas cosas de brujos, hechiceros, vampiros y hombres lobo, no porque le pareciese una absurdez, sino porque albergaba la pequeña esperanza de que solo los monstruos que él conocía existiesen. Su corazón le dictaba que si se comprobaba la existencia de otros seres míticos, del bobaso* no se salvaba.

No se acordaba como fue a encontrarse con un lunático que se creía el Mayor Brujo De Brooklyn, ni siquiera se acordaba de porque se había guardado la botellita con las letras MB grabadas en el vidrio del frasquito con una hermosa caligrafía, muy hermosa y delicada para provenir de UN brujo. O Leo no se acordaba si era bruja o brujo, o definitivamente se había topado con un drogadicto medio balín*.

_Tres gotitas_, le había dicho el brujo, _tres gotitas y esto hará que una fiesta se convierta en LA FIESTA_. Y Leo no lo había entendido, ojo no era que fuese idiota, si había entendido que tendría que usarlo para algo, pero en ese momento nada le importaba...

Esa noche del 27 de febrero se celebraba la fiesta de cumpleaños de La Oráculo del Campamento. No era de por si su cumpleaños pero se lo celebraban antes porque ella debía irse a prepararse para comenzar el ciclo escolar en la Academia para Señoritas Clarión.

Todo era de lo mejor, habían sodas, ponche, Kool-Aid, y unas latitas alargadas negras con letras blancas y símbolos en rojo llamadas Speed, Leo no sabía que eran pero si sabía que su amiga Piper las había traído especialmente para la fecha de California, cuando fue a visitar a su padre Tristán McLean. Ella decía que eran energisantes o algo así, Leo nunca las había probado, pero noto que en América Latina las vendían cuando Jason, Percy, Frank, Nico y el trajeron las cajas al almacén y nada mas Celeste las vio se les tiro encima a todos robándoles latitas y juntándolas como maniaca en sus brazos y las acunaba como si fuesen un bebe. Claro, eso no le duro mucho porque Piper, con su encanto vocal, el obligo a devolver las latitas a sus empaques.

La fiesta marchaba sobre ruedas, hasta que su hermana Nissa y sus hermanos activaron los mecanismos que él había instalado en el techo, los mismos que lanzaban espuma, confeti, serpentinas y humo. Ahí las cosas se empezaron a descontrolar. El estaba apoyado de espaldas a una mesa cuando sintió algo cálido en su oreja.

¿Como estas bombón? – Le pregunto Diana con un paquete extraño en la mano, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Bien Diana, gracias por preguntar. – Le contesto lo mas cortes que pudo.

Porque digo eso, pues porque la chica estaba coqueteándole desde que lo había visto, y por una extraña razón, ella sabia casi todo sobre el sin que se lo hubiese contado, y cuando él fue a preguntar quién fue el chismoso que soltó la lengua, nadie se había hecho responsable. Eso le causaba escalofríos.

No es que fuese fea, el siempre se había conformado con lo que había. Y si lo único que había era Diana, no nos íbamos a poner quisquillosos, había que arreglarse con lo que había. El ya se había dado cuenta cual era su defecto fatídico en tanto le vio abrir la boca. Esa boca estaba maldita, pues cuando habría las fauces no había bozal que aguantara.

Leo no sabía qué hacer. Diana cada vez se le acercaba cada vez más con una "mirada sensual" que parecía más la cara de una hiena enferma... Hasta que vio a su salvación... Belén... Oh, Belén era su angel de la guarda, siempre que la pesada... digo, Diana se me venía encima, ella siempre aparecía y lo salvaba... En pocas palabras, LA AMABA MAS QUE A NADIE EN ESTE MUNDO...

La miro disimuladamente y le hizo un gesto de suplica, mientras rogaba que a los dioses que la loca que tenía enfrente no se diera cuenta... Pero con el olor a Licor de Hada, un brebaje que el Trió Explosivo había traído al Campamento cuando llegaron, que tenía en el aliento que se percibía a 3 kilómetros de distancia, estaba más que seguro que no se daría cuenta... Belén los miraba y capto su gesto, camina hacia donde estaban, dispuesta a salvarle el pellejo una vez más al pobre chico... Sin duda el tendría que morir, renacer y morir nuevamente 1.500 veces para pagarle todo lo que había hecho por él.

Diana se había acercado a una distancia peligrosa, sus narices estaban a 3 centímetros, Leo no podía moverse, entonces...

Diana! Que haces? – Y SuperBelen salvo el día nuevamente.

Diana se asusto, y coloco la mano sobre un panecillo con crema chantillí, se patino y se fue abajo, junto con la mesa, los panecillos, los canapés que Piper había conseguido, y la fuente de chocolate... Estaba para matarte de risa, pero también para matarla a ella, ¿Cómo puede tirar una Fuente de Chocolate? ¿COMO?

Y... Yo... Yo no sé, Yo es... estaba ahí y... y... – Pobre, Leo sentía pena...

Y te has caído arruinando mi mesa de dulces. – Zanjo Piper, mientras se acercaba con una mirada molesta, pero llorosa a la vez. También extrañaría a la Fuente de Chocolate...

Lo siento Piper, no fue su intención, solo está un poco pasada de copas. – Se disculpo Belén, mientras trataba de levantar a su amiga, y Leo como caballero que es... se quedo ahí parado mirando como Diana casi se pone a llorar. Que hombre...

Pero que podía hacer, cada vez que Diana se le acercaba el terminaba con un trauma nuevo... Y ya tenía muchos traumas para seguir acumulando...

Belén se llevo a Diana a la enfermería, porque se había cortado con un platito de vidrio que contenía canapés y que se había roto en la caída...

La fiesta había estado buena... hasta que Diana se cayó y todo se quedo en un silencio incomodo. Es decir, la música seguía sonando, Revolver de David Gueta por cierto, pero nadie bailaba...

El ya estaba aburrido hasta la medula, y eso que había dormido toda la tarde para amanecer despierto toda la noche, pero ahora se estaba durmiendo. Para distraerse, arranco todos los palillos que estaban hincados en los panecillos, que alguien se iba a tragar según él, y comenzó a romperlos y haciendo figuras... Comenzó como una estrella, término como un dinosaurio mezcla de unicornio y anguila...

R. A. R. O.

Diana aun no aparecía, pero Belén ya había vuelto... Fue a preguntarle...

Belén? Y Diana? – Le pregunto Leo a la chica que estaba de espaldas hablando con Celeste, que esta acostada panza arriba sobre un banco, con los ojos entrecerrados, la boca abierta y los pelos de punta...

B. O. R. R. A. C .H .A.

Belén hablaba sola y no se daba cuenta, pobre, su amiga ya estaba en el 5º sueño con Apolo...

Ah? Ah, Diana... Se quedo en la enfermería con Will, el me dijo que la dejara con él mientras la curaba. – Ahora, ¿Que era esa opresión en su pecho? No lo sabía...

De acuerdo, la esperare... – Dijo algo inseguro.

Claro, no creo que tarde, solo le desinfectaría la mano y le pondría una venda. – Aclaro la chica al mismo tiempo que corría una de las piernas de su amiga y se sentaba en el borde del banco.

¿Está bien? – Leo pregunto señalando con la cabeza a la joven dormida.

Seee, solo le falta un buen polvo* para despertarse, pero según ella, aquí no hay nadie que la "satisfaga" – Leo se ruborizo, cómo pueden, las tres, hablar de ese tema como si estuvieran pidiendo agua? El no lo sabía, pero prefería no preguntar.

De acuerdo – Leo se fue hacia una de las mesas más alejadas, cerca de la salida del comedor, así esperaría a Diana...

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 10... 15... 20... 30 minutos y Diana no aparecía, ¿Donde se había metido?

La Fiesta se había ido al garete, y Rachel estaba muy triste sentada sola en la punta de un de las mesas de enfrente a Leo, pero ella no lo veía, solo veía su regazo. Leo se acerco con cuidado y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se sobresaltó y lo miro algo ruborizada. Leo también se puso rojo, pero con las luces que había instalado perfectamente, no se le notaba... o eso esperaba.

¿Porque la hermosa cumpleañera esta tan sola y triste? – Tubo que gritar prácticamente para que ella lo escuchara.

Ella prefirió no hablar, con señas lo solucionaba. Con las manos abarco toda la estancia como mostrándole la fiesta, luego puso una sonrisa falsa y se bajo las comisuras de sus labios con los dedos índice y pulgar, mostrándole que la fiesta la ponía triste. Luego agarro a Leo del cuello de su camisa y tiro hacia ella. Leo pensó que esto era una locura, Rachel no podía, lo tenía prohibido, la incinerarían... Tenía prohibido ilusionar a Leo, y eso lo sabía. Ella no lo guio hasta sus labios, como él hubiera querido, pero coloco su cabeza entre su cuello y sus pechos, sus muy bien dotados pecho... PERO QUE ESTABA DICIENDO? RACHEL ERA SU AMIGA, NADA MAS QUE ESO, SU AMIGA! Leo miro hacia donde Rachel quería y trago duro...

Piper estaba sentada en una banca... Percy a su lado... Agarrándola de la cintura con un brazo... Y tomándola de la mejilla con la otra mano...

Leo sabia esto era causa de un gran problema, un muy gran problema... Las cosas entre esos dos estaban cambiando, demasiado para el gusto de Leo. Jason estaba en Nueva Roma junto a Annabeth... Annabeth, porque Lupa quería hablar con ella sobre algunas cosas para una reconstrucción que querían hacer el en campamento Júpiter, y Jason... Jason vivía allí. Larga historia...

Por algún motivo inexplicable, las cosas entre Percy y Annabeth se fueron complicando. Pasaban todo el día discutiendo, y cuando se reconciliaban alguno de los dos tenía que decir algo que enfadaba al otro y así comenzaba el ciclo de nuevo. Se fueron alejando y ya casi no se hablaban... Nadie sabía el porqué. Pero lo que si sabía todo el campamento es que, desde que Jason había dejado a Piper, Percy se pasaba cada momento que podía con ella, consolándola, animándola a seguir sin el estúpido romano que dijo ir a esa preciosura de mujer. A veces, cuando el recordaba las palabras que uso Jason con ella aquella noche fuera del Argo II, le daban ganas de molerle la cara a golpes y luego incinerarlo... Todavía no lo había perdonado por eso, y dudaba mucho de que lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, para quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza Leo giro la cabeza, dándose de lleno con los senos de su compañera, y si que logro sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, y quiso quedarse así toda la noche... Pero no podía, no podía, ni lo haría. Se separo de golpe, dándose la oreja contra el mentón de la chica. Vio a Rachel mover los labios, y Leo conocía ese movimiento...

¡Auch!

El creía que ese sonido era la primera palabra de cualquier semidiós, pues cuando crecían lo decían seguido... Comenzó a frotarse la oreja izquierda con una mano, mientras su compañera sonreía y se frotaba el mentón con una de sus manos. Ella se inclino hacia él, y el no pudo evitar fija su mirada en esa línea que marcaban sus pechos juntos... PERO QUE CARAJOS ESTABA PENSANDO?! Definitivamente había tomado algo, o comido algo que tenía alguna droga o algo por el estilo. El no era así, el no solía pensar así... Casi nunca, CASI. Ella acerco sus labios a su oído.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? Me dolió – Le grito la pelirroja. Leo no sabía que responder. No creía que "_Levante tan bruscamente mi cabeza porque me di cuenta de que tenia pensamientos prohibidos hacia ti y tus increíbles pechos._" Fuera una gran respuesta, de seguro Rachel le pegaba, o simplemente reía y negaba con la cabeza. El opto por cambiar de tema.

Ven, tengo algo que mostrarte. – Se acerco a ella y le grito al oído. Su compañera se separo de él y le mando una de esas mirada de "_Me lo terminaras diciendo_" pero se bajo de la mesa se un salto, tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó sobre Leo que termino acostado de espaldas en la mesa que tenia detrás. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, el amaba esa sensación cálida, era diferente a cuando Diana se le acercaba, esto era agradable, lo otro era escalofriante.

Ella se levanto con cuidado riendo y se acomodo la falda de jean con estampa militar, mientras él se levantaba y miraba a otro lado con la mitad de la sangre en sus mejillas y la otra mitad en... en... en la zona "innombrable". Ella lo tomo de la mano y Leo la guio por entre la pista casi vacía hasta el almacén, abrió la puerta y entraron, luego el cerro la puerta detrás de Rachel. La música menguo.

Al fin... Poder hablar sin gritar – Dijo Rachel con su humor característico. - ¿Que querías mostrarme?

Ah? Ah, sí! – Rachel rio ante su reacción. – Mira, encontré esto en la cabaña de Pólux, no lo quería prestar el muy egoísta. – Dijo mientras buscaba entre las cajas que habían en los estantes, hasta que abrió una caja y saco otra más pequeña de adentro. Le mostro una cajita con colores vivos, pero el rojo predominaba mas.

¿Qué es? – Pregunto con inocencia la chica, y Leo casi le dio un bobaso*. Como le volvía loco que usara ese tono tan angelical.

Es un jugo especial, es de cereza y es para preparar ponche. – Le respondió el joven divertido al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.

Solo eso? Jugo? Y porque me lo querías mostrar? – Interrogo la ojiverde.

Porque los dos lo vamos a preparar. – Le respondió aclarándole todas las dudas.

Pero no había ya ponche? – Volvió a interrogar la chica ayudando a su compañero a sacar una fuente de cristal grande especialmente para lo que iban a hacer.

Si, junto a la Fuente de Chocolate que Diana tiro. – Le respondió levantando la ponchera a un estante más arriba, así se les haría más fácil y no lastimarían sus columnas estando agachados.

Sus brazos se tensaron dejando a la vista sus muy trabajados músculos y algún que otro nervio que tenía su camino por ahí, había estado haciendo ejercicio y estaba orgulloso de ello. Pero Rachel lo maldecía por ello. Ella siempre tenía que darse vuelta y caminar en otra dirección cada vez que algún chico hacia fuerza y sus músculos resaltaban, o se quitaban las camisetas empapadas en sudor luego de una sesión de duro entrenamiento. La volvía loca, y ella debía portarse bien y ser una buena Oráculo, por lo tanto evitar esos momento era la solución, y durante las tardes se encerraba en su habitación mientras pintaba y se entretenía hasta que fuera hora de la cena y todos los campistas estaban ya bañados y limpios, aunque lo sexy a algunos no se los sacabas ni tallándolos con esponjas de acero.

Leo coloco la ponchera en el estante. Ella no podía seguir allí adentro, tenía MUCHO calor. Se ofreció para ir a buscar el agua para prepararlo. Leo la había visto nerviosa varias veces, cuando le venían esa profecías raras y misteriosas se ponía nerviosa, pero ahora no entendía porque estaba así. ¿Había hecho algo malo? No lo sabía, pero no le iba a dar vueltas al asunto... Se dispuso a abrir la caja y a sacar alguno paquetitos. Abrió la caja con cuidado, y saco tres paquetitos que rendían 1 litro y medio cada uno, el creía que si faltaba, prepararía mas, pues tenía como 20 paquetitos. Ahora, el problema no estaba en abrir la caja, si no en abrir los malditos paquetes. No tenía tijeras, y su hermana había creído que sería bueno que se sacara su cinturón de herramientas. Maldita Nissa. Intento abrirlos con la boca, resultado: Casi se saca un colmillo, pero siguió intentando. Tiro, y no sintió cuando el paquete se rasgo, tiro de nuevo y la fuerza hiso que el polvo se le desparramara por toda la cara y ropa. Maldita suerte la de Leo. Y para emparejarlo, Rachel entraba...

Leo, aquí traaaa... ¿Q-q-que te pas-s-so? – Dijo más nerviosa de lo común. ¿Qué me pasa? Solo es Leo, nada más... Pero como quisiera limpiarle el polvo con la leng... PERO QUE RAYOS? No Rachel, no puedes, no... Puedes... n... o pu... edes... Pero quieres, si quieres, MUCHO, Pero NO, Apolo te fritara antes de que te des cuenta. Pero... no seré "corrompida" ni nada, solo disfrutare de ese cuerp... PERO ES LEO, NO... NO, NO Y NO! Pero quieresssss, si quiero, PUES ENTONCES ADELANTE TONTA.

Rach, me veo ridículo, lo sé, pero es que intente ab-mmmmmm – La chica le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios para callarlo, coloco la jarra de agua en uno de los estantes, cerró la puerta y puso la traba. Comenzó a pasarle la punta de la lengua desde el borde del labio inferior hasta el mentón, luego bajo por su manzana de Adán, siguió bajando lamiendo por su cuello todo rastro de polvo del jugo. Era agrio, pero con el dulce perfume que Leo expulsaba, bastaba para que supiera a Algodón de Azúcar. Exquisito. Abrió con los dedos, inseguros pero firmes, cada botón de la camisa manga corta a cuadrille rojo de Leo y fue bajando la lengua hasta su ombligo, allí miro hacia arriba sin detener su acto y vio como Leo miraba hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, era fabuloso. Cuando llego al cinturón del pantalón, no supo qué hacer... Sabía que si seguía, las cosas se saldrían de control y tanto ella como Leo se meterían en problemas... Pero... NO! No podía arriesgarse... PERO TODO AL TÁRTARO, SOLO SE VIVE UNA VEZ NO? Comenzó a tirar del cinturón de cuero y a desabrochar la habilla... Cuando la puerta tiro para afuera, como si alguien quisiese entrar... Oh, Por Zeus, que no sea Apolo, que no sea Apolo!

Leo? Rach? Están ahí? – Fiuu! Ay Dioses, tenía miedo que sea Apolo, pensé que me había venido a buscar por querer corromper a su Oráculo. Pero solo era Diana, que ya había vuelto de la enfermería.

Leo? Belén me dijo que me buscabas. Estas ahí dentro? – Entonces se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado. Rachel se levanto rápidamente mas colorada que un tomate, mientras Leo se abrochaba la hebilla del cinturón y se prendía los botones de la camisa.

Si, Diana estamos aquí... Ya abrimos. – Justo cuando faltaban 3 botones por cerrar, Rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le prendía los botones restantes, se dio la media vuelta, agarro la jarra con agua del estante y abrió el cerrojo, Leo la ayudo a abrir la puerta mientras ella se daba la vuelta y vertía el agua en la ponchera.

Ay! Pensé que no estaban aquí, ¿Que hacen? – Pregunto Diana entrando al almacén y viendo el desastre que había en el suelo y lo que hacía Rachel.

Ponche – Dijeron los dos jóvenes nerviosos al unisonó, Leo camino hasta la cajita, saco otro sobre y lo abrió con un cuchillo sin mucho filo que encontró entre unas bolsas plásticas en uno de los estantes.

Diana no se veía muy segura, pero no pregunto nada. Y eso se lo agradecieron ambos jóvenes en silencio, no se sentían seguros de que es lo que saldría de sus bocas si su amiga llegara a interrogarlos. Diana se ofreció a traer más agua, pero Rachel prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella tomado la jarra antes que ella. Diana no entendía ni J pero siguió sin preguntar hasta que la pelirroja había salido de su eje de visión.

¿Me vas a decir que carajos pasó aquí? – Pregunto la chica a su amigo mientras revolvía la mezcla con una espátula de madera.

No paso nada, ¿Por qué supones que paso algo? – Aclaro el joven algo dudoso, a esto era a lo que NO quería llegar a toda costa. Si Diana abría la boca, todo se podría ir por el drenaje en cuestión de segundos, hablaba demás... siempre.

No lo sé, tal vez porque la puerta estaba cerrada, tal vez porque Rachel estaba más roja que un tomate hace menos de 5 minutos, o tal vez por la línea limpia de piel que tienes cuando el resto está lleno de polvo para preparar ponche... HABLA YA! – Diana estampo a Leo contra los estantes y le puso la cuchara de madera a centímetros de la nariz, mientras lo miraba con un ojo entrecerrado y su sonrisa de maniaca. Y ahora es cuando Leo comienza a rogar a los Dioses que manden a Belén en su ayuda...

No paso nada, lo de la puerta fue porque... porque queríamos que fuera sorpresa lo del ponche, lo de Rachel fue... bueno, aquí hace mucho calor y como es pelirroja tiene a colorearse más rápido, y lo de la línea... lo de la línea... yo me lo limpie con mi dedito. – Zanjo el joven rogando a las Parcas que se la creyera, y si no bueno que podría hacer, pero que no pregunte mas nada. Diana lo analizo de pies a cabeza, con esa mirada que James Bond no haría ni en sus más locos sueños...

Mmmmm... Okey! ¿Para qué me buscabas? – Ella lo soltó y volvió a revolver el líquido. Ese cambio tan repentino descoloco a Leo, pero por el bien de su reputación en el campamento, decidió seguirle la corriente.

Oh, solo para molestarte, ya sabes... Tú no puedes vivir sin joderme la vida, y Yo no puedo vivir sin joderte la tuya... – Explico el chico ya más relajado.

Aquí tienen más agua. – Dijo Rachel cuando volvió y vertió el agua tan de golpe que la salpico y mojo su blusa beige. – Oh! Rayos...

Comenzó a estirarse la blusa dejando al descubierto bastante de esos esplendorosos pechos que a Leo tanto le volvían loco, lo peor fue cuando comenzó a soplarse erizándose la piel tan sensible de esa zona. Leo entreabrió la boca y dejo escapar un suspiro de ¿Alivio? ¿Lujuria? Placer, sin lugar a dudas, eso era, placer. Pero ¿Por qué placer, porque placer por Rachel? Con las decenas de chicas que había en el campamento y que lo rechazaban, ¿Por qué tuvo que elegir a la que más lo rechazaría?

Tal vez... Tal vez fue el saber que estaba Prohibido, y a TODOS nos encanta lo prohibido. Le da un toque de diversión y adrenalina saber que está Prohibido. Tal vez, porque sabía que tenía la esperanza de que Rachel lo rechazara por su deber, más que por que ella no lo quiera. Y con lo que hizo, el se dio cuenta de que si ella lo rechazaba era porque tenía un juramento que cumplir, no porque no lo quisiera. Y eso le encantaba.

Los tres terminaron de preparar el ponche, le colocaron varios cubitos de hielo, y lo llevaron hasta la mesa que ya se habían encargado de levantar anteriormente.

Chicos, hemos preparado una sustancia que les devolverá a la vida, la más maravillosa mezcla de sabor exquisito y textura suave que no dañara sus preciadas gargantas, HEMOS PREPARADO LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR, LO MAS MÁSTER DE LO MÁSTER, THE MÁSTER OF PONCHES... – Dijo Leo con voz de presentador.

¡Cric! ¡Cric!... ¡Cric! ¡Cric!...

Ay! Ya no se emocionen tanto que les dará un ataque al corazón. – Dramatizo Leo un poco ofendido porque hicieron que desperdiciare una de sus más fabulosas presentaciones por nada. Pero ahí se le encendió la bombilla... y no lo digo porque tenía un reflector sobre él para la presentación...

Salió corriendo hasta su cabaña, pro en el camino paso por la enfermería y vio algo que lo había impactado. Camino de espaldas, recorriendo el camino que había hecho antes y se detuvo en donde se veía por la ventana a un Will Solace todo despeinado, con la ropa MUY estirada y estaba ordenando su escritorio, levantando su lapicero del suelo y su estetoscopio estaba colgado sobre carpeta encima de una porta sueros... SOBRE UN PORTA SUEROS! Okey definitivamente no quería saber que había pasado ahí, porque sabía que no le gustaría para nada. Siguió su camino hasta su cabaña, entro de un portazo y ni se molesto en cerrar la puerta... porque a partir de ese día LA CABAÑA DE HEFESTOS TENIA PUERTA GIRATORIA... Sus hermanos lo matarían, pero qué más da, ahora sería mucho más práctico entrar y salir con cosas pesadas sin tener que tomar un picaporte... Corrió hasta el final de la cabaña donde habían dos barras de metal, de esas que hay en las estaciones de bomberos, y bajo de un salto por una hasta sus preciadas forjas. Corrió hasta su puesto y comenzó a revolear todo lo que tenia al alcance hasta encontrar ese misterioso frasquito. Lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y miro en la pared la imagen que tenia de una pelirroja de pelo lacio y ojos miel en bikini montada sobre una llanta de camioneta... Sin duda el sueño de cualquiera...

Volvió hasta el comedor que seguía igual que antes , solo que esta vez Diana estaba sentada sobre el vientre de Celeste, sin importarle si le dolía o no, y le contaba algo a Belén mientras hacia gestos con las manos, como esa señas que hacen los brabucones antes de moler a palos a algún pobre diablo, pero parecía que tenía un significado diferente, porque la cara de Diana mostraba placer, la de Belén daba signos de que en cualquier momento metería a Diana a un convento para que le saque el demonio de adentro, y la de Celeste... la de Celeste demostraba que en cualquier momento moría asfixiada por aplastamiento de la masa corporal de su amiga.

Avanzo hasta la ponchera y abrió el frasco, recordó lo que le había dicho el brujo "Solo unas gotas y una fiesta se convertirá en LA Fiesta en cuestión de segundos"... Inclino el frasquito haciendo que el líquido morado claro se acercara al extremo y vertió 2 gotitas y cuando iba a verter el 3º gota una Diana y una Celeste muy abrazadas lo empujaron con vasos en las manos para servirse del ponche... haciendo que a Leo se le cayera todo el frasco en el interior...

Lo único que pudo recordar es servirse un simple vasito, antes de que una multitud se le abalanzara... Al parecer el preparaba unos ponches estupendo y a todos les gustaban... No sabía que tan equivocado estaba... Bebió de su vasito de un sorbo todo el contenido y luego todo fue un borrón...

Había música, Leo no entendía cual, ni siquiera escuchaba la letra, pero sabía que era reggaetón o algo así, por la forma en la que Rachel chocaba su trasero con su "amigo" semi despierto... Todo eran luces de colores, no había nada que pudiese distinguir entre todos los que bailaban. En un momento Rache se le colgó y salto enlazando sus piernas alrededor se su cintura, y luego comenzaba a moverse provocativamente como si montara a Leo... Ya su "amigo" no estaba tan dormido...

Por el fondo diviso a una Belén y una Celeste, junto a una Lou bailando entre las tres bastante pegaditas y con manoseo extremo. En un rincón más alejado una Diana con cara de acecina serial lo miraba mientras Rachel depositaba húmedos besos en su cuello y jalaba de sus cabellos. En un momento acerco sus labios hinchados y rojos a su oído...

Leo, Vamonos, mmmmmm, vamos. – Gimió prácticamente la Oráculo en su oído, y todo le parecía una fantasía cruel de la cual tendría que despertar tarde o temprano... preferiblemente él quería tarde, MUY tarde...

¿A dónde Rach? – Susurro al oído de la pelirroja, haciéndola estremecerse.

Donde sea que nadie nos moleste y donde tengamos más "privacidad". – Esto último lo dijo en un suspiro que hizo que a Leo le chispearan las manos... literalmente...

¡Auch¡ Me quemaste. – La chica bajo de su cintura y lo miro primero seria, como dolida y cuando vio que al chico se le notaba la desilusión en los ojos, sonrió sensualmente. – Pero nunca dije que no me gustaran los calientes y chispeantes...

Con eso Leo no lo aguanto más, subió a Rachel a sus brazos al estilo novia y de a poco salieron de la multitud de semidioses dándose besos apasionados y el noto la mirada iracunda de alguien, pues le empezó a arder la oreja... y no era porque su compañera hacia un muy buen trabajo humedeciéndola con toda la saliva del mundo, asegurándose que le agarrara Otitis... El sabía de donde provenía, pero le daba miedo mirar. Igualmente lo hizo... y si, se encontró con lo que esperaba... Una Diana Roja como una fresa, el ceño fruncidisimo, y con humo saliéndole de las orejas... Pero todo valió la pena, pues vio como por detrás de Diana pasaban un Percy y una Piper besándose muy apasionadamente prácticamente semi desnudos, metiéndose mano hasta por donde Leo no sabía que se podía... Eso no le traía buena espina...

Esperen un segundo... Percy... Piper... Besándose... Semi desnudos... POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LE TRAÍA BUENA ESPINA. AY! SI ANNABETH SE ENTERARA, ARDERÍA TROYA... Pero una mano atrevida que se adentraba en sus pantalones le dio la señal de que tendría que apresurarse. Corrió con Rachel en brazos hasta el Bunker 9. Mientras con una mano la sostenía, con la otra barría todas las piezas de ensamble que había en una de las mesas, y la recostó ahí. Pero Rachel se levanto y y tiro a Leo de espaldas a la mesa y comenzó a desvestirlo lentamente, para terminar arrancándole los pobres trozos de tela que terminarían en la basura, pues estaban inutilizables... Y el resto, fue Historia...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Nah, mentira)

Al otro día, Leo se despertó con un dolor muy agudo de cabeza, se tuvo que apoyar en una mesa para no caer por el mareo...

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cabaña, pues no había mesas, y tampoco está en su cabaña porque nunca, NUNCA dormiría desnudo en ella... Entonces algo se movió junto a el... Una nube de pelo naranja roso su brazo y cuando miro mejor, vio que la Oráculo se encontraba recostada en una mesa de SU taller, cubierta por SU manta de cuando se quedaba dormido en el Bunker 9, y, lo menos importante de todo, COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA!

Ay! Dioses, ¿Que había hecho? No lo recordaba, lo último que recordaba era a el... tirado en la mesa de espaldas... y a Rachel... desnudándolo... OH! RAYOS! Esto no podía estar pasándole a el... Pero antes de caer en la desesperación, decidió salir al exterior a ver qué había pasado... Cuando ya llevaba unos 50 metros de la puerta se da cuenta, gracias a unas encantadoras Ninfas que se le reían en la cara, que estaba DESNUDO, SIN ROPA Y... Todo... Arañado... Okey! Aquí iba a haber guerra... Volvió al Bunker, se vistió, tomo papel, un lápiz y escribió una nota que la pego al lado de Rachel diciéndole que iba al campamento a ver unas cosas...

Volvió a salir y entro al Campamento... No había nadie, salvo por el viento, ni los cantos rodado tenían ganas de pasar por ahí para darle un aspecto más vacio. Camino hasta el comedor y se encontró con todo hecho un desastre, guirnaldas, pedazos de pastel, una Celeste enojada, globos pinchados... Esperen, una Celeste enojada, esto no es NADA bueno.

Se acerco lentamente a la chica, sabiendo que si la exaltaba, la haría hacer un berrinche tan grande que hasta Afrodita se quejaría... Además, corría peligro su vida por acercarse a la joven que estaba sentada en el último escalón de la escalera que debías subir para entrar en la cabaña de Atenea.

Celes? Estas bien? Me puedes decir que paso anoche o me voy al Tártaro como siempre? – Pregunto con cautela el joven a una distancia prudencial.

De veras no te acuerdas... – El semblante serio y enojado de su compañera cambio por una sonrisa tonta y una risa burlona.

Me dirás? O tengo que buscar respuestas por mi propia cuenta? – Le pregunto el joven ya más tranquilo sobre la actitud de su amiga.

Y a quien le hablaras Sherlock? No ves no hay nadie, todos están dormidos. Además, todos estarán en tu mismo lugar cuando despierten. – Le respondió la chica sarcásticamente.

Pero, si nadie se acuerda de lo que ocurrió anoche, como es posible que tu si lo hagas? – Pregunto confundido Leo, sin entender nada.

Pues, no sé que tendría ese "Ponche Mágico" que preparaste, pero si se que les pego MUY fuerte a todos. Menos a mí, yo ya estaba alocada cuando lo tome, por eso me hizo el efecto contrario, me concientizo... – Le informo la Hija de Atenea parándose de su asiento.

Pero te vi bailar con Belén y Lou... – Le intento decir el joven, mas fue interrumpido por la chica.

Y Yo soy así, pero es que no me conoces Valdez, siempre que haiga pachanga yo me uno, borracha o sobria... Y si quieres te resumo lo que paso. – Le respondió la joven desperezándose y bostezando, comenzó a contarle.

Resulta que luego de que yo me marchara con Rachel, Diana se enojo y salió directo a la enfermería, luego salió y entro a la cabaña de Apolo, tomo de rehén a Will y lo "interno" en la enfermería. Luego llegaron los Dioses a poner un poco de orden... Resultado: Cinco dioses borrachos, coqueteando con la primera mestiza que viera. Poseidón luego de un rato se había desaparecido con Belén, Ares se las pico con Pieri la hija de Iris, y Hermes hizo el encargo exprés con Lou, y la pobre de Celes se quedo solita... Celeste se dio la vuelta para irse a dormir, aprovechando que Belén hubiera soltado al pobre Poseidón... Yo creí que ya era hora de volver y aclarar un par de cosas con Rachel. Me di la vuelta y comencé a camina hacia las afueras del campamento, con dirección al Bunker 9, cuando una masa de calor sofocante cayo por mi espalda, me di la vuelta y me encontré con mi peor pesadilla... APOLO!

TU! MALDITO BASTARDO DESGRACIADO, COMO OSAS A CORROMPER LA INOCENCIA DE MI ORÁCULO! – El Dios furioso lo apunto y Leo cerró los ojos esperando el castigo que nunca llego, pues todo había pasado muy rápido... Un grito de regocijo salió de la cabaña de Atenea, la puerta se abrió revelando a Celeste con MUY poca ropa, ella corrió por las escaleras y salto sobre el Dios llenándolo de besos...

Uhmmm! Cariño... puedes dejaaar que incinere a este PERVERTIIIDO! Cariño, ya no me beses, para un segundo. – Suplica tras suplica, Apolo perdía la batalla contra lo más peligroso de esta vida... UNA MUJER... Yo mire suplicante a Celes, y ella recibió mi mensaje y me guiño el ojo... Segundos después tenía a un Apolo derretido enfrente de mí con una chica hablándole de "planes futuros" para hacer...

Sabes, renacuajo, tu vete con la pelirroja y hazla feliz, no me molesta... Tu solo déjame con la morena que así soy feliz... – Tomo a Celeste a cuestas como un saco de papas MUY sexy y se fue directo a los establos.

Al final, todo esto y más resulto ser mi culpa... No, mi culpa no, la culpa de _**La Locura, El Descontrol Y Un Brebaje De Cereza...**_

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
